Existing testing automation harnesses include a number of scripts that can be executed at a given time or interval with certain parameters. The scripts used with these existing harnesses and thus the harnesses are dependent on the topology. That is, the harness can only execute scripts against a particular testbed or network infrastructure. Testbeds generally consist of a DUT (device under test) or a set of DUTs. Pre-recorded scripts are executed against the DUT(s), and generally may only be executed against the DUT(s) for which they were a recorded.